


Memories of Missing Teeth

by disneygirl1937



Category: Free!
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Mentioned Matsuoka Gou, Past Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin is a dork, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneygirl1937/pseuds/disneygirl1937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking through an old photo album, Rin has a flashback to an early memory with Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Missing Teeth

Rin opened the next box, wiping the sweat from his brow as he examined its contents. This was the last box he had to unpack, and then it would be official. He will have moved in with Sousuke. His heart fluttered excitedly at the thought. They had technically been living together for a week now, but after this box was empty it would be real. Rin could hardly contain his excitement, as he hurried to empty the box. Sitting at the very bottom was an old photo album with a picture of Rin and Gou as kids on the cover. Rin smiled softly to himself and lifted the book out of the box. He sat down on the couch, opening the book up to the first page. He flipped through page after page of baby pictures and embarrassing family photos until he reached a picture that brought him to tears. He pulled it out of the plastic and held it up to get a closer look. In the picture was Rin, one arm wrapped around Sousuke and the other holding up a tooth as he showed off the new gap in his grin. The memory flooded across Rin, drowning him in an intense nostalgia.  
❀❀❀  
Rin rushed to finish his breakfast, shoveling rice into his mouth like it was his first meal in weeks.  
“Okay mom, I’m done. Can I go play with Sousuke now?” Rin shouted, his speech incomprehensible through the mountain of rice still waiting to be swallowed.  
“Chew your food and then you can go,” his mother responded, drying off dishes and staring unmoved at her son. “I’m not about to let you choke. Sousuke can wait thirty seconds.” Rin grunted, crossing his arms across his chest in frustration. He chewed as quickly and aggressively as he could, swallowing a bit too much rice than he should have. He choked on the rice as it went down, but leapt out of his chair and was out the door before his mother could have time to protest. He sprinted across the street and knocked four times on the large double doors that stretched up into the air in front of him. The door opened slightly to reveal a boy of Rin’s height with dark hair and lovely turquoise eyes. His face lit up at the sight of Rin on the other side of the threshold.  
“Sousuke!” Rin leapt into the arms of the boy, hugging him tightly and giggling. “Sousuke what do you want to do today? Do you want to play catch? Let’s play catch!” Rin ran into the backyard, dragging his friend along behind him.  
The two played for several hours, laughing and enjoying their day together. Eventually, Sousuke’s stomach let out a deafening growl.  
“Hey Rin, I think it’s time for lunch.” Sousuke grabbed onto the red head’s hand and walked with him into the house and straight to the kitchen. “Dad, we’re hungry. Can we have lunch?”  
“Of course boys. Grilled cheese okay with everyone?” Sousuke’s father opened the pantry and took out a loaf of bread, not needing an answer from the ecstatic children. The boys sat down at the table and waited patiently for their sandwiches to be finished. After a few minutes Sousuke’s father set two plates down in front of the boys, each with a sandwich and an apple. The boys thanked Sousuke’s father and dove head first into their meal, devouring their sandwiches with a speed that was nearly dangerous for food. Soon, they finished the grilled cheeses and were picking up their apples and crunching into the juicy fruit.  
However, when Rin bit into the fruit, he heard a pop and felt a strange pressure in his mouth. He removed the apple and a tooth fell out of his mouth and onto the table. Rin stared agape at the tooth and then turned his gaze to Sousuke who had the same expression of shock on his face. Rin let out a delighted yell, picking up the tooth and inspecting it up close  
“My first tooth, this is so cool!” Rin handed the tooth over to Sousuke for him to inspect, and then shouted for Sousuke’s parents to come see his tooth. After showing the tooth to every resident of the Yamazaki household, Rin and Sousuke sprinted back across the street and threw open the front door.  
“Mom! Mom come here, you have to see this!” Rin screamed at the top of his lungs, summoning his mother from her bedroom.  
“What is it, what’s wrong?” She ran into the entry hall, a look of panic painting her features. Rin held his tooth up high for his mother to see, grinning widely and beaming.  
“Oh Rin! This is so exciting! Let me get my camera!” His mother went back into her bedroom and returned with her digital camera. “Alright boys, get together! Rin, hold up your tooth. Just like that! Good! Rin, please stop making that face. Smile nicely, just like Sousuke is. Okay. Ready? 1-2-3!”

❀❀❀  
“Oy, Rin. I’m home. Sorry I’m late, I’ll make dinner tonight as a consolation.” Sousuke shut the door of their apartment and kicked off his shoes. He walked into the living room where he saw Rin blubbering to himself on the couch. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Rin held up the photo in response, tears streaming down his face. He sniffled loudly.  
“Really Rin? A picture of us as kids?” Sousuke plopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend and slipped an arm around his shoulder.  
“Shut up, it’s cute,” Rin managed to spit back between sobs.  
“What am I going to do with you?” Sousuke chuckled to himself and planted a tender kiss against Rin’s forehead. “Alright, let’s take a look at the rest of these old photos.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT ALL THIS FLUFF
> 
> Okay so let me start with what I wanted to title this fic:  
> "Rin Matsuoka is a fucking crybaby"
> 
> I digress. This fic is largely inspired (essentially based on) the story of how I lost my first tooth and my best friend and I had to show everyone in the world the tooth that had fallen out of my face. It was actually pretty gross but whatever I was 4.
> 
> This is for the SouRin Week Day 2 prompt Aiko Desho: When We Were Kids  
> As always, feedback is hugely appreciated!


End file.
